


Uhhhh....

by Starrr33188



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20. Who’s she? Never heard of her, Destiel? What’s that? Sounds like it doesn’t t exist., I’m sorry, M/M, might just be the greatest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: What ACTUALLY happened.do I really need to say Spoiler? There’s nothing here .
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Uhhhh....

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry   
> Sucks to suck   
> But like if a rod went in my back I simply would not die. Rip to Dean Winchester but I’m different.   
> what even is this

~~After Cas gets sent to super mega hell~~

After the Empty Takes Cas, Dean and Sam get him out and everyone is Happy.

Dean finally says I love you to Cas ~~and they have hot steamy sexy times after.~~

Sam and Eileen get what they deserve aka. Happiness.

the End. 

**Author's Note:**

> No I will not be taking criticism at this time.


End file.
